Tryptich
by Hanao
Summary: BTS, organisasi pembunuh bayaran sekaligus mafia paling ditakuti seantero Korea. SVT, squad khusus kepolisian Korea dengan segudang prestasi. Siapakah yang akan menang di antara mereka ? [a BTS's and SVT's fanfic] [Vkook ; Namjin ; Minyoon ; other pairing(s)]


Apakah kalian tau BTS, Bangtan Sonyeondan, Bulletproof Boys Scout, atau apapun namanya itu ?

Sekumpulan 7 pemuda berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran sekaligus mafia yang paling terkenal, juga sadis seantero korea. Berani macam-macam ? Jangan harap masih bisa melihat matahari esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Tryptich

Disclaimer: BTS's and Svt's member © Their own parents, BigHit, and Pledis ent.

Story © Hanao

Rated: M

Genre: Suspense, Action, Crime, and a bit Romance as the cherry on top

Warning(s): May contain NSFW things, dirty langguage, AU, and typo(s)

.

.

 _Tryptich_ (n) an image that consists of three different images that usually relate in some way

.

.

Kim Seokjin — Pelacur

•Codename: Jin•

Seokjin merupakan anggota BTS yang paling terkenal. Ia mempunyai sebuah club malam tersohor bernama _Tryptich_. Jin adalah tipe yang senang berada di balik layar, dan banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia hanya keluar jika ada pelanggan yang meminta dipuaskan dengan harga 'fantastis'. _Tryptich_ merupakan sumber keuangan BTS.

Warning: Berhati-hatilah dengannya, jangan sampai terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Ia bagaikan mawar; cantik namun menyimpan begitu banyak duri.

Min Yoongi — Pengedar

•Codename: Suga•

Yoongi berperan sebagai pengedar narkoba. Ia pernah tertangkap lalu dipenjara pada tahun 2011 atas tuduhkan pengedaran sekaligus pencandu heroin. Baru 2x24 jam ia mendekam, ketiga member bangtan—Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, dan Jeon Jungkook—membantunya kabur. Ia menghilang begitu saja setelah insiden.

Kim Namjoon — Pemimpin

•Codename: RM•

Tidak ada informasi apapaun selain nama dan umur sang leader, bahkan para member bangtan sekalipun. Ia tipe yang mengerjakan segalanya dibalik layar seperti Jin, menyerahkan segala pekerjaan 'kotor' kepada para member. Setengah wajahnya selalu tertutupi hoodie dan kacamata hitam; sehingga tidak memungkinkan bagi para musuh bisa melihat wajahnya.

Jung Hoseok — Pencipta

•Codename: J-Hope•

Berperan sebagai pembuat senjata bagi Bangtan (kebanyakan yang mudah meledak). Kepintaran Hoseok tak perlu diragukan lagi; ia bahkan dapat membuat granat dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit. Selalu terlihat menggunakan masker. Rumor mengatakan wajahnya hancur sebagian akibat reaksi kimia dari senjatanya; namun ada juga yang bilang untuk melindungi dari reaksi berbahaya senjatanya.

Park Jimin — Kekuatan

•Codename: Chim•

Tidak memiliki ampun maupun belas kasih kepada target. Lebih suka bermain-main dengan target terlebih dahulu sebelum menghabiskannya. Jimin lebih suka bertarung dengan tangan kosong dibandingkan menggunakan senjata.

Warning: Jangan menyerang terlebih dahulu atau memprovokasinya; amarah mudah tersulut.

Kim Taehyung — Penculik

•Codename: V•

Licik, Jahil, Misterius. Memiliki daya pikat tersendiri yang membuat orang lain gampang terjatuh dalam pesonanya. Merupakan mata-mata, informan, sekaligus penculik di Bangtan. Berawal dari menawarkan minuman, obrolan santai, hingga berakhir terikat di dalam mobil menuju markas utama Bangtan. Sama seperti Jimin, lebih suka bersenang-senang dahulu dengan target.

Jeon Jungkook — Pengeksekusi

•Codename: JK•

Merupakan maknae namun yang paling berbahaya diantara member Bangtan lainnya. Sekali diberikan tugas, langsung menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan 'bersih'. Rumor mengatakan ia sudah dilatih fisik dan kemahiran menggunakan senjata sejak berumur 5 tahun.

Warning: Jangan pernah mendekatinya dalam keadaan apapun. Terlalu berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lakukan semua dengan rapih seperti biasa dan berhati-hati, karena tugas kali ini berhadiah milayaran won."

" _Berengsek_! Lagi-lagi kita kecolongan."

"Diam di tempat! Kalian sudah di sergap."

"... Kau pikir aku akan menyerah ? Dalam mimpimu saja, _bajingan._ "

" _Kumohon_ , selamatkan dia untuk kali ini."

"H-hyung ? Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, _jebal_. Turuti permintaanku kali ini."

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: hai, saya balik lagi dengan cerita /abal/ baru. Maafkan prolog gaje ini. Para member seventeen akan muncul nanti, ehehehe. Cerita murni ide saya, maafkan bila ada kesamaan yang tidak disengaja. Kalau mau timpuk, silahkan timpuk dengan comment di kotak review. Adios!

.

.

 _RnR?_

.

.


End file.
